Amor X Caos
by DanyMoon
Summary: Todos sabem que Sailor Galáxia possuía um poderoso Caos em seu interior, que foi expelido por Sailor Moon. Mas, o que haveria além disso no coração da Sailor mais forte? Seu passado nos revelará grandes segredos... (RomanceHumorDrama) Cap.1-online!


**Amor X Caos**

Nota da autora: Como todo papo furado... Sailor Moon não me pertence e etc. etc. etc... Eu já estava p/ escrever essa fic a um tempão, mas agora me deu vontade de iniciá-la.

Resumo: Sailor Galáxia é a Sailor mais poderosa de toda a Via Láctea. Guarda em seu interior um grande e poderoso Caos que foi eliminado por Sailor Moon. Haveria somente isso em seu coração? Que segredos seu passado revela, antes de ter aprisionado o Caos em seu corpo?

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1- O importante reinado

Amanheceu. O Sol iluminou as janelas do quarto de uma jovem. Seu nome? Cecília.

Era um dia comum, como todos os outros. Levantava, ia ao banheiro, escovava os dentes, penteava o cabelo... Tomava café, se vestia...

Entretanto, algo a diferenciava das demais garotas. Era uma princesa.

_Ai... Mais afazeres..._

Toda manhã, Cecília era obrigada a ler milhões de contratos, papéis e documentos importantes. Não governava ainda, mas já aprendia seriamente como faze-lo.

Sua mãe fora muito conhecida em todo o reino. Bonita, elegante... Sempre chamara a atenção de todos. Todavia, uma terrível doença a invadira ainda jovem, fazendo-a falecer em poucos dias. Deixara sua filha, Cecília, ainda com apenas 12 anos, aos cuidados de uma boa e velha senhora: Clotilde. Um nome não muito elegante, mas a alma dentro daquele corpo acabado tinha o maior e mais intenso brilho da bondade já visto por aqueles cantos. A jovem Cecília era muito grata a ela por tudo.

_Minha querida Clotilde... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você..._

Seis anos se passaram desde a morte da rainha e Cecília já estava sendo pressionada a escolher um noivo. _Missão perturbadora... _

Diversos homens de idades e estilos variados já haviam sido apresentados para a jovem princesa. Nenhum a agradara.

- Por que não posso conhecê-los?? Não me casarei com uma pessoa com quem nunca conversei na vida!- reclamava Cecília.

- Minha querida Cecília, você nasceu com tremendos privilégios! Entretanto, nem tudo pode ser cem por cento cor-de-rosa! Ao nascer princesa, deve cumprir com seus deveres. Case-se com um príncipe e reine com todo o esplendor que sua alma reserva.- exclamava a velha senhora Clotilde.

E sempre terminava assim. Cecília reclamando... Clotilde respondendo, procurando esclarecer as coisas da melhor maneira possível.

_De que adianta morar em um palácio e não ter liberdade para escolher a pessoa com quem vou passar o resto da vida?_

Cecília podia ser uma jovem bonita, elegante (assim como sua mãe), mas algo nela dava esperança à população. Todos acreditavam em sua capacidade, bondade e compaixão.

A jovem escondia um segredo. Um segredo que somente seria revelado quando a hora crítica chegasse.

_Às vezes me pergunto... Ser uma Sailor... Para que serve? Proteger o mundo, meu planeta, o Universo das ambições ruins? Para fazer isso não é necessário habilidades especiais. Apenas uma boa sabedoria e um grande conhecimento das medidas a serem tomadas. Então... Para que serve uma Sailor?_

Ainda não descobrira o significado, o motivo de sua existência.

_Sailor Galáxia... A grande soberana da Via Láctea... Para que isso?_

Cecília buscava respostas. Não poderia perguntar aos outros. Mas, também não poderia viver na ignorância. _Tem de haver alguma explicação._

**XX**

Mais uma vez, o dia amanhecera. Pela claridade da manhã, o dia prometia ser um daqueles bem quentes.

_Nada melhor do que um dia lindo como esse para me animar..._

Olhou para o aquário a seu lado.

- Bom dia, todos vocês!- disse ela aos inúmeros peixes que ali nadavam.

Era um grande aquário. Grande e bonito. Com peixes exóticos, espécies raras. Era uma maravilha.

Correu para o banheiro. Havia um bilhete no espelho:

"Querida Cecília,

Não se atrase, por favor! Hoje às dez terá um encontro com o príncipe do reino vizinho. É de extrema importância que tudo saia perfeitamente bem. Vista-se com seu melhor traje.

Atenciosamente,

Clotilde"

Um frio na barriga abateu sobre a jovem.

_Às dez horas?_

Olhou para o antigo e belo relógio que ficava no canto de seu quarto. 10:45.

- Meu Deus!!!!!- exclamou ela apavorada.

Nem esperou para retocar a maquiagem. Escovou os dentes, penteou mal os cabelos, pegou o primeiro vestido que viu a sua frente e calçou os sapatos. Desceu as escadarias do castelo.

- Clotilde!!!!!! Clotilde!!!!!!- gritava.

Os gritos foram ouvidos pela velha senhora, que estava no enorme jardim do castelo.

- Um momento, jovem príncipe.- Disse, retirando-se logo em seguida.

Correu para dentro do castelo.

- Cecília?? Onde está você???

- Aqui!!!

Enfim encontraram-se.

- Santa Virgem Maria, criança, o que pensa que está fazendo??- perguntou a velha, perplexa.

- Li há pouco o bilhete que deixou e vim o mais rápido que pude.- respondeu a jovem.

- Ficou louca? Olhe para você!!

Cecília vestia um longo vestido rosa, mal ajustado a seu corpo. O espartilho não estava totalmente colocado e os sapatos então! Eram um de cada cor. O direito vermelho e o esquerdo azul marinho. Um escova ainda estava presa a seus cabelos e no canto de seu rosto ainda restava um pouco de pasta de dente.

- Quer se apresentar assim ao príncipe? Parecendo uma mendiga?

- Me ajude, Clotilde! Eu... Eu havia ficado tão desesperada que nem se quer me dei conta do que estava fazendo.- respondeu a princesa.

- Um momento. O príncipe Stifen está lá fora esperando. Você sabe que homens detestam esperar.

- Eu sei, eu sei!! Já me falou isso milhões de vezes!

- Mas parece que nunca aprende, menina!

Cecília abaixou a cabeça.

- Ora, venha! Não é hora para ficar se lamentando! Precisamos consertar você. Suba até seu quarto e não saia de lá até que eu chegue, ouviu bem?

- Sim.

A princesa virou-se e apoiou a mão no corrimão da escadaria. Entretanto, fora impedida de subir.

- Dona Clotilde, eu gostaria de...

O príncipe estava presente.

- Ahhhh!! Ah... Há quanto tempo está aí?- perguntou a velha, sem graça do susto que levara.

- Acabei de chegar.

Os olhos do rapaz voltaram-se para a moça próxima à escadaria.

- Então... Essa é a princesa?- perguntou ele.

Cecília estava tremendamente envergonhada, assim como a velha Clotilde. Ambas gostariam de se esconder em algum lugar, mas precisavam enfrentar a situação.

- Sim, jovem príncipe. Esta é a princesa Cecília.

O jovem recuou. Levara um susto ao ver o rosto da tão falada princesa. Era bonita, sim, mas... Seu estado não combinava com a descrição encantadora que ouvira.

Delicadamente, Cecília reverenciou-se como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O jovem príncipe fez o mesmo e retirou-se vagarosamente.

- Onde vai, príncipe?- perguntou Clotilde quase jogando-se em cima do rapaz.

- Preciso ir, Dona. Tenho muitos afazeres hoje. Foi um tremendo prazer conhecer a senhora e a princesa.

Retirou-se.

Cecília sentou-se relaxada e aliviada em uma das cadeiras próximas dali.

Clotilde virou o rosto furiosa.

A jovem princesa percebeu o olhar furioso de sua "mãe" (gente, eu esqueci o nome que se dá à profissão da Clotilde! XD) e logo correu escadarias acima.

- Cecília, volte aqui!!- gritava Dona Clotilde.

A jovem dava grandes risadas enquanto subia. Sem sombra de dúvidas, a situação que presenciara fora muito divertida. Sem falar de que espantara mais um "mala sem alça" de sua lista.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Acabou por hoje. O que estão achando? Mandem-me reviews, ok? Estarei aguardando ansiosa!

Mais uma coisa!Eu não sabia o nome verdadeiro da Galáxia, então... Coloquei esse porque achei bem delicado, ok?

Pode ser que a fic, à princípio, não tenha tido uma história muito a ver com Sailor Moon em si, mas logo (mais para o final, para ser mais exata) vocês verão que as coisas começarão a se encaixar. Bjuxxxxxxxxxx!!


End file.
